25. April
Der 25. April ist der 115. Tag des Gregorianischen Kalenders (der 116. in Schaltjahren), somit verbleiben noch 250 Tage bis zum Jahresende. Ereignisse Politik und Weltgeschehen thumb|left|100px|1457 v. Chr.: Schlacht bei Megiddo * 1457 v. Chr.: Pharao Thutmosis III. aus der 18. Dynastie das Alten Ägypten besiegt den Fürsten von Kadesch in der Schlacht bei Megiddo und beginnt mit der Belagerung der Stadt Megiddo. ( Datierung nach dem Ebers-Kalender auf Basis des heliakischen Aufgang von Sirius.) * 1058: Malcolm III. wird laut dem irischen Chronisten Marianus Scotus nach dem Tod von Macbeth König von Schottland thumb|140px|1185: Seeschlacht von Dan-no-Ura * 1185: In der Seeschlacht von Dan-no-ura, der Entscheidungsschlacht des Gempei-Krieges, besiegen die Samurai-Streitkräfte der Minamoto unter Minamoto no Yoshitsune die Taira unter dem Kindkaiser Antoku in der Shimonoseki-Straße und sichern sich die Herrschaft über Japan. * 1459: Kurfürst Friedrich II. und Herzog Wilhelm III. von Sachsen vereinbaren in Eger mit dem böhmischen König Georg von Podiebrad den Vertrag von Eger, mit dem die Grenze zwischen Sachsen und Böhmen festgelegt wird. Diese Grenze ist zum Großteil noch heute gültig und gehört damit zu den ältesten bestehenden Grenzen Europas. * 1464: Das Haus York siegt in der Schlacht von Hedgeley Moor über die Lancastrianer in den Rosenkriegen. thumb|left|100px|1607: Jacob van Heemskerk * 1607: Im Achtzigjährigen Krieg zerstört eine Flotte der Republik der Sieben Vereinigten Niederlande die spanischen Schiffe in der Schlacht bei Gibraltar. Der niederländische Admiral Jacob van Heemskerk kommt bei der Schlacht ums Leben. thumb|140px|1626: Schlacht bei Dessau * 1626: Im Dreißigjährigen Krieg besiegt das kaiserlich-habsburgische Heer des Feldherrn Wallenstein den protestantischen Heerführer Ernst von Mansfeld mit seinen Truppen in der Schlacht bei Dessau, verabsäumt jedoch, ihn entscheidend zu schwächen. * 1707: Im Spanischen Erbfolgekrieg wird ein englisch-portugiesisches Heer in der Schlacht bei Almansa von französisch-spanischen Truppen geschlagen. [[Datei:Marche des Marseillois.jpg|thumb|left|100px|1792: Früher Druck der Marseillaise]] * 1792: Der französische Offizier Claude Joseph Rouget de Lisle komponiert in Straßburg während der Französischen Revolution anlässlich der Kriegserklärung an Österreich den Chant de guerre pour l’armée du Rhin, unter dem Namen Marseillaise Frankreichs spätere Nationalhymne. [[Datei:Francia.ogg|thumb|140px|1792: Marseillaise (Audiodatei)]] * 1799: Im zweiten Koalitionskrieg trifft ein russisch-österreichisches Heer unter Alexander Wassiljewitsch Suworow in der Schlacht an der Adda auf ein französische Heer unter Jean-Victor Moreau. Die Schlacht dauert bis zum 27. April. * 1837: In der Zweiten Kammer der Badischen Ständeversammlung prangert zuerst der Abgeordnete Franz Joseph Buß in einem deutschen Parlament soziale Probleme durch die Industrialisierung an. In seiner Fabrikrede fordert er auch aus Arbeitgeberbeiträgen gespeiste Hilfskassen für Kranke und Arbeitsunfallopfer, Kündigungsfristen, längstens 14 Stunden Arbeitszeit, Beschränken der Kinderarbeit, eine Fabrikaufsicht und berufliche Weiterbildung für Arbeiter. Sein Antrag wird nicht weiterverfolgt. * 1839: Britische Truppen nehmen im ersten Anglo-Afghanischen Krieg kampflos die afghanische Stadt Kandahar ein und verschaffen sich damit einen Vorteil in „The Great Game“ gegen Russland um die Vorherrschaft in Zentralasien. * 1848: Im Zuge der Märzrevolution in Österreich wird die von Innenminister Franz von Pillersdorf erarbeitete liberale Verfassung für die österreichischen Erblande erlassen, die jedoch nie in Kraft tritt. * 1860: Mit dem Frieden von Tetuan endet der Spanisch-Marokkanische Krieg. Das unterlegene Marokko muss eine Entschädigung an Spanien leisten, das bis zur Zahlung die Stadt Tétouan als Faustpfand behält. * 1898: Der Kongress der Vereinigten Staaten erklärt, dass sich die USA seit dem 21. April mit Spanien im Kriegszustand befinden. Der Spanisch-Amerikanische Krieg dauert bis zum 12. August und macht die Vereinigten Staaten zu einer imperialistischen Weltmacht. thumb|140px|1915: Landung am Kap Helles * 1915: Entente-Truppen landen im Ersten Weltkrieg am Kap Helles auf den Dardanellen, um nach Konstantinopel vorzudringen. Die mehrmonatige Schlacht von Gallipoli endet für die Alliierten mit einem Desaster, die Evakuierung der Truppen zieht sich bis ins Jahr 1916 hin. * 1917: Nach dem Ende der „Regierung der geheiligten Einheit“ unter António José de Almeida wird Afonso Augusto da Costa zum dritten Mal Ministerpräsident von Portugal. * 1920: Auf der Konferenz von Sanremo werden für Teile des zusammengebrochenen Osmanischen Reichs im Nahen Osten Mandatsgebiete des Völkerbunds festgelegt. Es gibt ein Britisches Mandat Mesopotamien neben ihrem Völkerbundsmandat für Palästina. Die Franzosen erhalten das Völkerbundmandat für Syrien und Libanon. * 1926: In Teheran wird Reza Pahlavi zum neuen Schah Irans gekrönt. * 1933: Im Gesetz gegen die Überfüllung deutscher Schulen und Hochschulen beschränkt die deutsche Reichsregierung unter Adolf Hitler den Zugang zu Bildungseinrichtungen für „Nicht-Arier“. thumb|left|140px|1940: Flagge der Färöer * 1940: Um die Schiffe der britisch besetzten Färöer im Zweiten Weltkrieg von denen des deutsch besetzten Dänemark unterscheiden zu können, verkündet Winston Churchill die Anerkennung der Flagge der Färöer. thumb|100px|1943: Demjanskschild * 1943: Im Deutschen Reich wird der Demjanskschild als militärische Auszeichnung im Zweiten Weltkrieg gestiftet. Er wird an die deutschen Teilnehmer der Kesselschlacht von Demjansk verliehen. * 1945: Die Schlacht um Ostpreußen geht mit dem Aufreiben verbliebener Reste der deutschen Wehrmachtseinheiten im Samland durch die Rote Armee zu Ende. * 1945: In Torgau kommt es im Zweiten Weltkrieg zwischen sowjetischen und US-amerikanischen Soldaten zum erstmaligen Zusammentreffen ihrer Kampfverbände auf deutschem Boden. In späteren Jahren wird das als Elbe Day gefeiert. * 1945: Der italienische Diktator Benito Mussolini flieht mit seiner Geliebten Clara Petacci und einigen weiteren Personen vor den Alliierten aus Salò. Dies gilt als Ende der Sozialrepublik Italien und des italienischen Faschismus. * 1947: In der britischen Besatzungszone wird ein Vorläufer des Deutschen Gewerkschaftsbundes gegründet. Erster Vorsitzender wird Hans Böckler. thumb|left|140px|1950: Flagge der Südmolukken * 1950: Der christliche Teil der Bevölkerung der Molukken proklamiert die unabhängige Republik Maluku Selatan mit der Hauptstadt Ambon, die von Indonesien jedoch nicht anerkannt und innerhalb weniger Wochen mit Waffengewalt unterdrückt wird. thumb|100px|1952: Vereinigung * 1952: Durch Vereinigung der Länder Baden, Württemberg-Baden und Württemberg-Hohenzollern erfolgt die Gründung des Bundeslandes Baden-Württemberg. Als erster Ministerpräsident wird von der Verfassungsgebenden Landesversammlung Reinhold Maier (FDP/DVP) gewählt. * 1967: An Stelle des Union Jack wird in Swasiland erstmals die neue, von Emily Shongue, der Cousine des Königs Sobhuza II., entworfene Flagge Swasilands gehisst. * 1971: Franz Jonas von der SPÖ wird bei den Bundespräsidentschaftswahlen mit 52,8% gegen Kurt Waldheim zum zweiten Mal zum österreichischen Bundespräsidenten gewählt. thumb|left|140px|1974: Erinnerungsinschrift an die Revolution * 1974: Mit der nahezu unblutigen Nelkenrevolution durch den Movimento das Forças Armadas endet der autoritäre Estado Novo in Portugal. Diktator Marcello Caetano muss die Macht an António de Spínola übergeben und geht ins Exil, in Portugal beginnt die Dritte Republik. Das bis dahin verbotene Lied Grândola, Vila Morena von José Afonso wird zur Hymne der Revolution. * 1982: Entsprechend dem israelisch-ägyptischen Friedensvertrag von 1979 räumt Israel gewaltsam die letzten Siedlungen auf der seit dem Sechstagekrieg besetzten Halbinsel Sinai und gibt sie an Ägypten zurück. * 1982: Im Zuge des Falklandkrieges nehmen britische Truppen die drei Wochen zuvor von Argentinien besetzte Inselgruppe Südgeorgien ohne Widerstand ein. * 1983: Die Parlamentswahlen in Portugal bringen kein eindeutiges Ergebnis. Die Partido Socialista unter Mário Soares wird zwar stärkste Partei, verfügt jedoch nicht über eine Parlamentsmehrheit. thumb|140px|1967/1986: Flagge Swasilands * 1986: Nach Erreichen der Volljährigkeit wird Mswati III. zum König von Swasiland gekrönt. Er regiert die letzte absolute Monarchie Afrikas formal gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter, der bisherigen Regentin Ntombi. * 1988: Ein Gericht in Jerusalem verurteilt den US-Amerikaner ukrainischer Abstammung John Demjanjuk zum Tode. Das Gericht sieht es als erwiesen an, dass Demjanjuk mit dem gefürchteten KZ-Wächter „Iwan der Schreckliche“ im Vernichtungslager Treblinka identisch ist. * 1990: Der saarländische Ministerpräsident Oskar Lafontaine wird bei einer Wahlkampfveranstaltung in Köln-Mülheim von der psychisch kranken Adelheid Streidel mit einem Messer attackiert und lebensgefährlich verletzt. * 1994: In einem Massenhupkonzert ("Buzinão") artikuliert sich in der portugiesischen Hauptstadt Lissabon der Protest gegen die strikte Sparpolitik der Regierung Aníbal Cavaco Silva, mit dem dieser den Escudo in das Europäische Währungssystem eingebunden hat. thumb|left|100px|2004: Heinz Fischer * 2004: Der SPÖ-Kandidat Heinz Fischer wird gegen die konservative Kandidatin Benita Ferrero-Waldner mit 52,4% der Stimmen zum Bundespräsidenten in Österreich gewählt. thumb|140px|2007: Grab Jelzins auf dem Nowodewitschi-Friedhof * 2007: Der am 23. April verstorbene ehemalige russische Staatspräsident Boris Jelzin wird in Moskau beerdigt. Das Requiem wird in der Christ-Erlöser-Kathedrale in Moskau gehalten. Es handelt sich um das erste Staatsbegräbnis nach russisch-orthodoxem Ritus seit über hundert Jahren. * 2009: Bei den vorgezogenen Parlamentswahlen für das Althing von Island gewinnt die linke Koalition aus Allianz unter Jóhanna Sigurðardóttir und der Links-Grünen Bewegung unter Steingrímur J. Sigfússon erstmals die absolute Mehrheit. Wirtschaft * 1810: Der französische Emigrant Peter Durand erhält in Großbritannien ein Patent auf die von ihm entwickelte Konservendose. * 1859: Bei Port Said erfolgt der erste Spatenstich zum Bau des Suezkanals nach Plänen von Alois Negrelli durch Ferdinand de Lesseps. * 1898: Zur Energieversorgung der Stadt Essen wird die Rheinisch Westfälisches Elektrizitätswerk AG (RWE) gegründet. * 1902: Das Jenaer Unternehmen Carl Zeiss meldet das von Paul Rudolph entwickelte Photoobjektiv Tessar zum Patent an. * 1910: August Horch, Gründer des Automobilherstellers Horch, nennt sein nach seinem dortigen Ausscheiden neu gegründetes Unternehmen Audi. * 1931: Ferdinand Porsche lässt sein im Vorjahr gegründetes Konstruktionsbüro in Stuttgart unter dem Namen Dr. Ing. h. c. F. Porsche Gesellschaft mit beschränkter Haftung, Konstruktionen und Beratungen für Motoren und Fahrzeugbau im Register für Gesellschaftsfirmen eintragen. * 1948: Die erste Ausgabe der deutschen Illustrierten Quick erscheint. * 1983: Gerd Heidemann, ein Reporter des Stern, stellt in Hamburg einen sensationellen Fund vor: Die „Hitler-Tagebücher“, die sich jedoch später als Fälschung herausstellen werden. * 2004: Die Verbände Ring Deutscher Makler (RDM) und Verband Deutscher Makler (VDM) fusionieren zum Immobilienverband IVD. [[Datei:Freedom-of-the-Seas--in-Hamburg.jpg|thumb|140px|2006: Die Freedom of the Seas in Hamburg]] * 2006: Das größte Passagierschiff der Welt, das Kreuzfahrtschiff Freedom of the Seas der Royal Caribbean Cruise Line, tritt ihre Jungfernfahrt von Hamburg nach Oslo an. Wissenschaft und Technik thumb|left|140px|1507: Die Waldseemüller-Karte * 1507: Der deutsche Kartograf Martin Waldseemüller veröffentlicht in Sankt Didel eine Weltkarte, auf der die „Neue Welt“ erstmals als „Amerika“, nach Amerigo Vespucci, benannt ist. * 1953: In der Zeitschrift Nature veröffentlichen die englischen Biochemiker Francis Crick und James Watson den Artikel Molecular Structure of Nucleic Acids: A Structure for Deoxyribose Nucleic Acid über ihre am 28. Februar gemachte Entdeckung der Doppelhelixstruktur der Erbsubstanz DNA. * 1983: Die erste Linie der Métro Lille zwischen den Stationen 4 Cantons und République, bei der das fahrerlose VAL-System erstmals zum Einsatz kommt, wird in Anwesenheit von Staatspräsident François Mitterrand eröffnet. thumb|left|140px|1990: Die Aussetzung des Hubble-Teleskops * 1990: Einen Tag nach dem Start der Mission STS-31 der Raumfähre Discovery gelingt der Mannschaft die erfolgreiche Aussetzung des Hubble-Weltraumteleskops. Aufgrund eines Linsenfehlers liefert es jedoch nur unscharfe Bilder. * 2002: Der zweite Weltraumtourist und erste Afrikaner im All, der Südafrikaner Mark Shuttleworth, Gründer von Canonical und Sponsor der freien Linux-Distribution Ubuntu, startet mit der russischen Mission Sojus TM-34 zur Internationalen Raumstation (ISS). Kultur * 1779: Die Oper La vera costanza (Der flatterhafte Liebhaber) von Joseph Haydn hat ihre Uraufführung in Esterház. * 1876: Penthesilea, ein Trauerspiel in 24 Auftritten von Heinrich von Kleist, das dieser 1808 verfasst hat, wird 65 Jahre nach seinem Tod am Schauspielhaus Berlin uraufgeführt. * 1889: Gyges und sein Ring, eine Tragödie in fünf Akten des 1863 verstorbenen Friedrich Hebbel wird am Wiener Burgtheater uraufgeführt. * 1896: Im Londoner Daly's Theatre wird die Operette Die Geisha von Sidney Jones uraufgeführt. * 1918: Die Uraufführung der Oper Die Gezeichneten von Franz Schreker findet am Opernhaus in Frankfurt am Main statt. thumb|left|100px|1926: Giacomo Puccini * 1926: Die Oper Turandot von Giacomo Puccini nach dem gleichnamigen Theaterstück von Carlo Gozzi wird am Teatro alla Scala di Milano in Mailand uraufgeführt. Die Oper ist erst nach dem Tod Puccinis von Franco Alfano nach Skizzen des Komponisten fertig gestellt worden. * 2005: Das letzte Stück des 1937 von Benito Mussolini nach dem italienischen Einmarsch in Äthiopien gestohlenen Obelisken von Axum wird von Italien an Äthiopien zurückerstattet. Gesellschaft * 1792: Der Dieb Nicolas Jacques Pelletier wird als erster Mensch mit der während der Revolution in Frankreich eingeführten Guillotine hingerichtet. Die Hinrichtung wird durch den Scharfrichter Charles Henri Sanson auf der Pariser Place de Grève vollzogen. * 1952: Beim ersten deutschen Tag des Baumes pflanzen Bundespräsident Theodor Heuss und der Präsident der Schutzgemeinschaft Deutscher Wald, Bundesminister Robert Lehr, im Bonner Hofgarten einen Ahorn. Religion * 799: Eine Gruppe römischer Adeliger attackiert auf einer Prozession Papst Leo III. und nimmt ihn gefangen, weil sie ihm angeblichen Geschlechtsverkehr vorwerfen. Dem Papst gelingt wenig später die Flucht nach Paderborn unter dem Schutz Karls des Großen. Katastrophen * 1980:. Eine Boeing 727 der britischen Dan Air Services prallt während des Landeanflugs auf den Aeropuerto Internacional de los Rodeos auf Teneriffa, Kanaren, bei Nebel gegen einen Berg. Alle 146 Menschen sterben. thumb|left|140px|2005: Nach dem Unfall bei Amagasaki * 2005: Beim Zugunglück von Amagasaki auf der Fukuchiyama-Linie, die von der West Japan Railway Company betrieben wird, kommen 107 Menschen ums Leben, über 500 werden verletzt. Es ist das schwerste Zugunglück in Japan seit 1963. Sport * 1972: Hans-Werner Grosse stellt mit seinem Flug über 1461 km von Lübeck nach Biarritz mit einer Schleicher ASW 12 einen Streckensegelflug-Weltrekord auf, der über 30 Jahre Bestand hat. Geboren thumb|120px|Ludwig IX. von Frankreich Vor dem 19. Jahrhundert * 1194: Ezzelino da Romano, italienischer Fürst * 1214: Ludwig IX., französischer König * 1228: Konrad IV., deutscher König * 1284: Eduard II., englischer König * 1502: Georg Major, deutscher Theologe * 1529: Francesco Patrizi da Cherso, italienischer Philosoph * 1599: Oliver Cromwell, britischer Lord Protector * 1608: Jean-Baptiste Gaston, Herzog von Orléans, französischer Adeliger, Herzog von Orléans * 1621: Roger Boyle, englischer Staatsmann * 1625: Johann Friedrich, Sohn von Herzog Georg von Calenberg * 1626: Sigmund von Birken, deutscher Dichter des Nürnberger Dichterkreises * 1652: Giovanni Battista Foggini, italienischer Bildhauer und Architekt * 1653: Johann Christoph von Urbich, Geheimer Rat, dänischer Botschafter und Minister * 1655: Rinaldo d’Este, Kardinal * 1657: Emmerich Thököly, Fürst von Siebenbürgen * 1666: Johann Heinrich Buttstedt, deutscher Organist und Komponist * 1690: Gottlieb Muffat, österreichischer Organist und Komponist * 1710: James Ferguson, schottischer Astronom und Mechaniker * 1714: Emer de Vattel, Schweizer Völkerrechtler * 1725: Philipp Ludwig Statius Müller, deutscher Zoologe * 1767: Nicolas-Charles Oudinot, französischer Marschall * 1770: Georg Sverdrup, norwegischer Philologe, Philosoph und Politiker * 1776: Edward Solly, englischer Kaufmann und Kunstsammler * 1780: Joseph Anton Salzmann, Bischof im Basel * 1781: Ferdinand Karl von Österreich-Este, Feldmarschall und Generalgouverneur von Galizien und Siebenbürgen * 1787: Jakob Friedrich Binder, Erster Bürgermeister der Stadt Nürnberg * 1791: Franz Heinrich von Waldersee, preußischer General der Kavallerie * 1792: John Keble, anglikanischer Geistlicher und Dichter * 1798: Friedrich Ludwig Haarmann, Gründer der ersten deutschen Baugewerkschule 19. Jahrhundert * 1802: Victor Scheppers, belgischer Priester und Ordensgründer * 1806: Robert von Prittwitz und Gaffron, preußischer Regierungspräsident in Schlesien * 1806: Wilhelm, Herzog von Braunschweig * 1811: William Bissell, US-amerikanischer Politiker * 1813: Carl Gerster, deutscher Arzt, Homöopath * 1822: Max Maria von Weber, preußischer Ministerialrat und Eisenbahningenieur * 1823: Christian Friedrich August Dillmann, deutscher Orientalist und Theologe * 1824: Gustave Boulanger, französischer Maler * 1825: Federico Errázuriz Zañartu, chilenischer Politiker * 1828: Johanna Mestorf, Archäologin, erste Museumsdirektorin in Deutschland * 1828: Julius Grosse, deutscher Schriftsteller * 1839: Ernst Faber, deutscher Sinologe und Missionar * 1839: Roswell K. Colcord, Gouverneur von Nevada * 1842: Max Lossen, deutscher Historiker * 1843: Alice von Großbritannien und Irland, deutsche Philanthropin, Großherzogin von Hessen und bei Rhein * 1846: Max Buchner, deutscher Forschungsreisender * 1849: Felix Klein, deutscher Mathematiker * 1850: Louise Adolpha Le Beau, deutsche Pianistin und Komponistin * 1852: Leopoldo Alas (Clarín), spanischer Schriftsteller * 1857: Giuseppe Gamba, Erzbischof von Turin und Kardinal * 1858: Raffaele Scapinelli Di Leguigno, Kardinal der römisch-katholischen Kirche * 1861: Marco Enrico Bossi, italienischer Organist und Komponist * 1861: Rudolf Dittrich, österreichischer Musiker * 1862: Adolf Miethe, deutscher Photochemiker und -physiker * 1862: Friedrich Austerlitz, österreichischer Journalist und Politiker * 1862: Louis Krauß, deutscher Industrieller und Badewannenfabrikant * 1869: Alois Theodor Sonnleitner, österreichischer Jugendbuchautor * 1872: Albrecht Bethe, deutscher Physiologe * 1872: Alix von Hessen-Darmstadt, verheiratet mit dem Zaren Nikolaus II. * 1873: Félix Hubert d’Hérelle, britisch-kanadischer Biologe * 1873: Walter de la Mare, britischer Dichter und Autor * 1874: Guglielmo Marconi, italienischer Physiker und Ingenieur * 1878: Theodore Holland, britischer Komponist und Musikpädagoge * 1883: Semjon Michailowitsch Budjonny, Marschall der Sowjetunion, dreifacher Held der Sowjetunion * 1885: Aloys Feldmann, deutscher Politiker * 1886: Jindřich Hořejší, tschechischer Dichter und Übersetzer * 1888: Chōjun Miyagi, Begründer des Goju-Ryu Karate-Stils * 1890: Camilio Mayer, deutscher Hochseilartist * 1892: Jakob Grimminger, Nationalsozialist, Träger der Blutfahne im Film "Triumph des Willens" * 1893: Ernst Torgler, deutscher Politiker und Mitangeklagter im Reichstagsbrandprozess * 1893: Svend Noldan, deutscher Maler und Dokumentarfilmregisseur * 1895: Elly Linden, deutsche Politikerin * 1895: Fritz Mensing, deutscher Politiker * 1895: Stanley Rous, sechster Präsident des Weltfußballverbandes FIFA * 1897: Fletcher Pratt, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller * 1897: Haro Stepanjan, armenischer Komponist * 1898: Arthur Mertins, deutscher Politiker * 1898: Edmund Kolbe, deutscher Maler * 1900: Ernst Kris, österreichisch-US-amerikanischer Kunsthistoriker und Psychoanalytiker * 1900: Gladwyn Jebb, britischer Politiker * 1900: Wolfgang Pauli, österreichischer Physiker und Nobelpreisträger 20. Jahrhundert 1901–1950 * 1901: Gottfried Amann, deutscher Forstwissenschaftler und Sachbuchautor * 1901: Wilhelm Hofmann, deutscher Lehrer und Sonderpädagoge * 1902: Kurt Gottschaldt, deutscher Vertreter der Gestaltpsychologie * 1902: Leopold Gutterer, deutscher Politiker, galt als enger Vertrauter von Reichspropagandaminister Joseph Goebbels * 1902: Werner Heyde, deutscher Professor für Psychiatrie und Neurologie * 1902: William H. Wright, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor, Film- und Fernsehproduzent * 1903: Andrei Nikolajewitsch Kolmogorow, russischer Mathematiker * 1903: Camilla Horn, deutsche Schauspielerin * 1903: Michele Pellegrino, italienischer Kardinal und Erzbischof von Turin * 1904: Huey Long, US-amerikanischer Musiker * 1906: Zoltán Gárdonyi, ungarischer Komponist, Kirchenmusiker und Pädagoge * 1907: Nikolai Trublaini, russischer Schriftsteller * 1907: Wassili Pawlowitsch Solowjow-Sedoi, russischer Komponist * 1908: Edward R. Murrow, US-amerikanischer Radio- und Fernsehjournalist (See It Now) * 1910: Adolf Metzner, deutscher Leichtathlet und Olympiateilnehmer * 1912: Jean Sacha, französischer Regisseur * 1913: Earl Bostic, US-amerikanischer Altsaxophonist und Komponist * 1913: Giovanni Battista Piamarta, Seliger, italienischer Priester und Ordensgründer * 1914: Marcos Pérez Jiménez, venezuelanischer Präsident * 1915: Max Bach, deutscher Verleger * 1916: Luis Herrera de la Fuente, mexikanischer Dirigent und Komponist * 1917: Ella Fitzgerald, US-amerikanische Jazz-Sängerin * 1917: Jean Lucas, französischer Autorennfahrer * 1918: Alain Savary, französischer Bildungspolitiker, Mitglied der Forces Françaises Libres * 1918: Astrid Varnay, schwedische Sopranistin und Mezzosopranistin * 1918: Gérard-Henri de Vaucouleurs, französisch-US-amerikanischer Astronom * 1918: Graham Payn, südafrikanisch-britischer Entertainer, Sänger und Schauspieler * 1919: Finn Helgesen, norwegischer Eisschnellläufer * 1919: Heinz Wunderlich, deutscher Organist und Komponist * 1920: Helmut Lortz, deutscher Grafiker * 1920: Peter Karvaš, slowakischer Schriftsteller, Dramatiker und Philosoph * 1921: Karel Appel, niederländischer Maler * 1922: Georges Marie Martin Cottier, Schweizer Kardinal * 1923: Anita Björk, schwedische Schauspielerin * 1923: Albert King, US-amerikanischer Bluesmusiker * 1923: Josef Weidinger, österreichischer Boxer * 1924: Brigitte Freyh, deutsche Politikerin * 1924: Joseph Eric D’Arcy, australischer Erzbischof von Hobart * 1924: Sophie Nogler, österreichische Skirennläuferin * 1925: Sammy Drechsel, deutscher Journalist * 1926: Tadeusz Janczar, polnischer Schauspieler * 1927: Albert Uderzo, französischer Autor und Zeichner (Asterix) * 1927: Ernst-Otto Meyer, deutscher Fußballspieler * 1927: Frances Hyland, kanadische Schauspielerin * 1927: Rosemarie Fendel, deutsche Schauspielerin * 1927: Siegfried Palm, deutscher Cellist * 1927: Werner Jarowinsky, deutscher Politiker * 1927: Ernst Widmer, schweizerisch-brasilianischer Komponist * 1928: Cy Twombly, US-amerikanischer Maler, Fotograf und Objektkünstler * 1928: Richard Anders, deutscher Schriftsteller * 1929: Hans-Joachim Rotzsch, deutscher Kantor und Chorleiter, Tenor und Thomaskantor * 1930: Paul Mazursky, US-amerikanischen Autorenfilmer * 1930: Peter Schulz, deutscher Jurist und Kommunalpolitiker * 1930: Peter-Emil Rupp, deutscher Manager * 1930: Violetta Ferrari, ungarische Schauspielerin * 1931: Bridget Riley, britische Malerin * 1931: Hans-Joachim Böhme, deutscher Politiker, DDR-Hochschulminister * 1932: Lia Manoliu, rumänische Leichtathletin, Olympiasiegerin * 1932: Nikolai Semjonowitsch Kardaschow, russischer Astrophysiker * 1933: Jerry Leiber, US-amerikanischer Songschreiber * 1935: Robert Gutowski, US-amerikanischer Stabhochspringer * 1936: Henck A. E. Arron, surinamischer Premierminister * 1937: Wolfgang Zapf, deutscher Soziologe * 1938: Ton Schulten, niederländischer Maler * 1939: Karin Kessler, deutsche Leichtathletin * 1939: Patrick Lichfield, britischer Photograph * 1939: Tarcisio Burgnich, italienischer Fußballspieler * 1940: Al Pacino, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Regisseur und Produzent * 1940: Jochen Borchert, deutscher Politiker * 1941: Bertrand Tavernier, französischer Filmregisseur * 1941: Werner Enke, deutscher Schauspieler und Autor * 1941: Markus Lüpertz, deutscher Maler * 1941: Walter Mixa, deutscher Militärbischof und Bischof von Augsburg * 1941: Rudolf Růžička, tschechischer Komponist * 1941: Peter Skalicky, deutscher Rektor der Technischen Universität Wien * 1942: Josef Dvořák, tschechischer Schauspieler * 1943: Angelo Anquilletti, italienischer Fußballspieler * 1943: Tony Christie, britischer Schlagersänger * 1944: Julio Montero Castillo, uruguayischer Fußballspieler thumb|120px|Andrzej Seweryn * 1945: Lutz Feldt, deutscher Vizeadmiral und Inspekteur der Marine * 1945: Geriet Schieske, deutscher Regisseur, Schauspieler und Autor * 1945: Björn Ulvaeus, schwedischer Sänger und Musiker (ABBA) * 1946: Andrzej Seweryn, polnischer Schauspieler * 1946: Strobe Talbott, US-amerikanischer Diplomat, Politiker und Politikwissenschaftler * 1946: Talia Shire, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 1946: Wladimir Wolfowitsch Schirinowski, russischer Politiker, Abgeordneter der Duma * 1947: Johan Cruijff, niederländischer Fußballspieler * 1948: Enver Maric, jugoslawischer Fußballspieler * 1950: Helmut Draxler, österreichischer Manager * 1950: Heribert Rech, deutscher Politiker, Innenminister von Baden-Württemberg * 1950: Peter Hintze, deutscher Politiker * 1950: Steve Ferrone, britischer Schlagzeuger * 1950: Ulrich Langenbach, deutscher Künstler 1951–2000 * 1952: Jacques Santini, französischer Fußballspieler und -trainer * 1952: Milena Duchková, tschechische Wasserspringerin, Olympiasieger und Weltmeister * 1952: Wladislaw Alexandrowitsch Tretjak, russischer Eishockeytormann, Olympiasieger und Weltmeister * 1953: Giorgio Battistelli, italienischer Avantgarde-Komponist * 1953: Jakob Paul Gillmann, Schweizer Schriftsteller und Vermessungsingenieur * 1954: Bob Ross, britischer Hornist und Dirigent * 1955: Benjamin Marc Ramaroson, madagassischer Bischof * 1955: Eric Drexler, deutscher Autor und Pionier der molekularen Nanotechnologie und Autor * 1955: John Nunn, britischer Schachspieler und -theoretiker * 1955: Michael Denhoff, deutscher Komponist und Cellist * 1956: Miroslav Votava, deutscher Fußballspieler und -trainer * 1957: Pavel Baran, tschechischer Dozent * 1957: Roch Marc Kaboré, Premierminister von Burkina Faso * 1958: Derek William Dick, britischer Sänger * 1959: Dominique Blanc, französische Schauspielerin * 1961: Agneta Andersson, schwedische Kanutin * 1961: Frank De Winne, belgischer Astronaut * 1961: Truls Mørk, norwegischer Cellist * 1962: Ralf Benschu, deutscher Musiker * 1962: Ole Edvard Antonsen, norwegischer Trompeter * 1963: Peter Meyer, deutscher Politiker * 1963: Andreas Rettig, deutscher Fußballfunktionär * 1964: Andy Bell, britischer Sänger (Erasure) * 1964: Hank Azaria, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher * 1965: Jens Adler, deutscher Fußballspieler * 1966: Femke Halsema, niederländische Politikerin * 1966: Francis Fulton-Smith, britisch-deutscher Schauspieler * 1967: Joachim Pfeiffer, deutscher Politiker * 1968: Thomas Strunz, deutscher Fußballspieler * 1969: Gina Torres, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 1969: Kai Hundertmark, deutscher Radrennfahrer * 1969: Renée Zellweger, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 1970: Joël Abati, französischer Handballspieler * 1970: Jason Lee, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Produzent * 1970: Kjersti Stubø, norwegischer Jazzsänger * 1970: Jason Wiles, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Regisseur und Produzent * 1970: Kate Allen, österreichische Triathletin * 1972: Markus Bütler, Schweizer Eishockeyspieler * 1973: Georg Breinschmid, österreichischer Kontrabassist, Komponist und Jazz-Musiker * 1973: Fredrik Larzon, schwedischer Schlagzeuger * 1973: Barbara Rittner, deutsche Tennisspielerin * 1973: Brigitte Traeger, deutsche Sängerin * 1975: Truls Ove Karlsen, norwegischer Skirennläufer * 1975: Andre Thieme, deutscher Springreiter * 1976: Gilberto da Silva Melo, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 1976: Rainer Schüttler, deutscher Tennisspieler * 1976: Tim Duncan, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler * 1977: Christian Dubé, kanadischer Eishockeyspieler * 1977: Sebastian Helbig, deutscher Fußballspieler * 1977: Sylviane Berthod, Schweizer Skirennläuferin * 1977: Marguerite Moreau, US-amerikanische Filmschauspielerin * 1978: Yim Bang-eun, südkoreanischer Badmintonspieler * 1978: Tone Wølner, norwegische Handballspielerin * 1979: Andreas Küttel, Schweizer Skispringer * 1979: Aleksandar Radosavljevič, slowenischer Fußballspieler * 1980: Alejandro Valverde, spanischer Radrennfahrer * 1981: Anja Pärson, schwedische Skiläuferin * 1981: Felipe Massa, brasilianischer Formel-1-Rennfahrer * 1983: Dušan Kožíšek, tschechischer Skilangläufer * 1984: Kalle Keituri, finnischer Skispringer * 1984: Katerina Rohonyan, ukrainisch-US-amerikanische Schachspielerin * 1985: Wahagn Minasjan, armenischer Fußballspieler * 1986: Raïs M'Bolhi, französisch-algerischer Fußballspieler * 1989: Gendün Chökyi Nyima, tibetanischer Panchen Lama * 1990: Matias Laine, finnischer Rennfahrer * 1994: Jake Caskey, englischer Fußballspieler * 1996: Allisyn Ashley Arm, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin Gestorben Vor dem 19. Jahrhundert * 487: Kenzō, 23. Kaiser von Japan * 1074: Hermann I. von Baden, Markgraf * 1112: Gaudry, Bischof von Laon * 1116: Bernhard von Tiron, Einsiedler und Klostergründer * 1185: Antoku, 81. Kaiser von Japan (1180–1185) * 1217: Hermann I., Landgraf von Thüringen * 1228: Isabella II., Königin von Jerusalem * 1316: Friedrich Clem, Markgraf von Meißen * 1566: Louise Labé, französische Dichterin * 1595: Torquato Tasso, italienischer Dichter * 1605: Naresuan, König von Ayutthaya in Thailand * 1647: Andreas Scultetus, deutscher Schriftsteller * 1647: Matthias Gallas, kaiserlicher General im Dreißigjährigen Krieg * 1687: János Kájoni, rumänischer Komponist * 1740: Simon Sasslaber, österreichischer Steinmetz und Bildhauer * 1743: Christian Weise, deutscher lutherischer Theologe und Pädagoge * 1773: Daniele Farlati, Jesuit, Kirchenhistoriker * 1800: Abel Seyler, deutscher Schauspieldirektor 19. Jahrhundert * 1814: Louis-Sébastien Mercier, französischer Schriftsteller * 1817: Joseph von Sonnenfels, österreichischer Schriftsteller und Professor der Staatswissenschaften * 1820: Constantin François Volney, französischer Reisender und Geschichtsphilosoph * 1840: Siméon Denis Poisson, französischer Physiker und Mathematiker * 1843: Eduard August Feuerbach, deutscher Rechtsgelehrter * 1850: Karl Ernst Wilhelm Freiherr von Canitz und Dallwitz, preußischer General und Staatsmann * 1878: Coles Bashford, US-amerikanischer Politiker * 1878: Anna Sewell, britische Schriftstellerin * 1890: Theodor Möbius, deutscher Nordist * 1895: Heinrich von Littrow, österreichischer Kartograph und Schriftsteller * 1898: Benjamin Vautier, deutscher Maler 20. Jahrhundert * 1906: John Knowles Paine, US-amerikanischer Komponist * 1911: Emilio Salgari, italienischer Schriftsteller * 1912: Wacław Rolicz-Lieder, polnischer Lyriker * 1928: Pjotr Nikolajewitsch Wrangel, General im russischen Bürgerkrieg * 1938: August Luchs, deutscher Altphilologe * 1940: Wilhelm Dörpfeld, deutscher Architekt und Archäologe * 1942: Karl Kutzbach, deutscher Maschinenbauingenieur und Wissenschaftler * 1942: Georg Singer, deutscher KPD-Politiker und Antifaschist * 1944: Humphrey Cobb, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller * 1945: Humbert Achamer-Pifrader, Chef der Einsatzgruppe A, Massenmörder * 1951: Jerzy Fitelberg, polnischer Komponist * 1953: Paul Senn, Schweizer Fotograf * 1956: Paul Renner, deutscher Typograf * 1958: Iosif Iser, rumänischer Maler * 1958: Charles-Victor Mauguin, französischer Mineraloge * 1960: Inocenc Arnošt Bláha, tschechischer Soziologe, Philosoph, Pädagoge * 1960: Hope Emerson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 1960: Ilmari Krohn, finnischer Komponist und Musikwissenschaftler * 1964: Luigi Pigarelli, italienischer Jurist und Komponist * 1968: Hyazinth Graf Strachwitz, deutscher General und Panzerkommandeur in der Wehrmacht * 1968: John Tewksbury, US-amerikanischer Leichtathlet (Läufer), zweifacher Olympiasieger von Paris (1900) * 1970: Anita Louise, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 1971: Karl Blessing, deutscher Bundesbankpräsident * 1971: Max Drischner, deutscher Komponist, Organist und Cembalist * 1971: Anneli Granget, deutsche Schauspielerin * 1974: Guus Lutjens, niederländischer Fußballspieler * 1975: Mike Brant, französischer Musiker * 1975: Jacques Duclos, französischer Politiker * 1976: Aquiles Nazoa, venezolanischer Schriftsteller, Dichter und Journalist * 1976: Carol Reed, britischer Filmregisseur * 1978: Zenta Maurina, lettische Schriftstellerin * 1980: Albert Tönjes, deutscher Politiker und MdB * 1980: Katia Mann, Ehefrau von Thomas Mann * 1980: Mario Bava, italienischer Filmregisseur, Kameramann und Drehbuchautor * 1984: Peter Schult, deutscher Schriftsteller und Journalist * 1989: George Coulouris, britischer Schauspieler * 1990: Dexter Gordon, US-amerikanischer Tenorsaxophonist * 1991: Michael Kühnen, Anführer der deutschen Neo-Nazi-Bewegung * 1992: Werner Steinberg, deutscher Schriftsteller * 1995: Alexander Knox, kanadischer Schauspieler * 1995: Ginger Rogers, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 1995: Andrea Fortunato, italienischer Fußballspieler * 1996: Saul Bass, US-amerikanischer Grafikdesigner * 1999: Michael Morris, 3. Baron Killanin, Präsident des IOC * 2000: Niels Viggo Bentzon, dänischer Komponist 21. Jahrhundert * 2001: Michele Alboreto, italienischer Autorennfahrer * 2002: Lisa Lopes, US-amerikanische Sängerin der Girlgroup TLC * 2003: Lynn Chadwick, britischer Bildhauer * 2003: Wolfgang Dehler, deutscher Schauspieler * 2003: Ted Joans, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller * 2004: Thom Gunn, britischer Lyriker * 2004: Carl Melles, ungarischer Dirigent * 2004: John Runnings, kanadischer Friedensaktivist * 2007: Barbara Maria Blida, polnische Politikerin * 2007: Bobby "Boris" Pickett, US-amerikanischer Sänger und Schauspieler * 2007: Razeq Fani, afghanischer Dichter und Schriftsteller * 2008: Humphrey Lyttelton, britischer Jazzmusiker und Autor * 2009: Beatrice Arthur, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 2009: Kurt Joachim von Bornhaupt, deutscher Richter * 2010: Dorothy Provine, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 2010: Alan Sillitoe, britischer Schriftsteller Feier- und Gedenktage * Kirchliche Gedenktage ** Hl. Markus, israelischer Märtyrer und Bischof, Begründer der koptischen Kirche (anglikanisch, evangelisch, katholisch, orthodox) * Namenstage ** Erwin, Markus * Staatliche Feier- und Gedenktage ** Australien, Neuseeland, Tonga: ANZAC Day (seit 1916) ** Portugal: Nelkenrevolution (1974) * Gedenktage internationaler Organisationen ** Tag des Baumes (UNO) ---- 0425 25 af:25 April an:25 d'abril ar:ملحق:25 أبريل arz:25 ابريل ast:25 d'abril az:25 aprel bat-smg:Balondė 25 be:25 красавіка be-x-old:25 красавіка bg:25 април bn:এপ্রিল ২৫ bpy:এপ্রিল ২৫ br:25 Ebrel bs:25. april ca:25 d'abril ceb:Abril 25 ckb:٢٥ی نیسان co:25 d'aprile cs:25. duben csb:25 łżëkwiôta cv:Ака, 25 cy:25 Ebrill da:25. april el:25 Απριλίου en:April 25 eo:25-a de aprilo es:25 de abril et:25. aprill eu:Apirilaren 25 fa:۲۵ آوریل fi:25. huhtikuuta fiu-vro:25. mahlakuu päiv fo:25. apríl fr:25 avril frp:25 avril fur:25 di Avrîl fy:25 april ga:25 Aibreán gan:4月25號 gd:25 an Giblean gl:25 de abril gu:એપ્રિલ ૨૫ gv:25 Averil he:25 באפריל hi:२५ अप्रैल hif:25 April hr:25. travnja ht:25 avril hu:Április 25. hy:Ապրիլի 25 ia:25 de april id:25 April ie:25 april ig:April 25 ilo:Abril 25 io:25 di aprilo is:25. apríl it:25 aprile ja:4月25日 jbo:vonma'i 25moi jv:25 April ka:25 აპრილი kk:Сәуірдің 25 kl:Apriili 25 ko:4월 25일 ksh:25. Apprill ku:25'ê avrêlê la:25 Aprilis lb:25. Abrëll li:25 april lmo:25 04 lt:Balandžio 25 lv:25. aprīlis mhr:25 Вӱдшор mk:25 април ml:ഏപ്രിൽ 25 mn:4 сарын 25 mr:एप्रिल २५ ms:25 April myv:Чадыковонь 25 чи nah:Tlanāuhti 25 nap:25 'e abbrile nds:25. April nds-nl:25 april new:अप्रिल २५ nl:25 april nn:25. april no:25. april nov:25 de aprile nrm:25 Avri oc:25 d'abril os:25 апрелы pa:੨੫ ਅਪ੍ਰੈਲ pam:Abril 25 pl:25 kwietnia pt:25 de abril qu:25 ñiqin ayriway killapi ro:25 aprilie ru:25 апреля sah:Муус устар 25 scn:25 di aprili sco:25 Aprile se:Cuoŋománu 25. sh:25.4. simple:April 25 sk:25. apríl sl:25. april sq:25 Prill sr:25. април ss:25 Mábasa su:25 April sv:25 april sw:25 Aprili ta:ஏப்ரல் 25 te:ఏప్రిల్ 25 th:25 เมษายน tk:25 aprel tl:Abril 25 tr:25 Nisan tt:25 апрель uk:25 квітня ur:25 اپریل uz:25-aprel vec:25 de apriłe vi:25 tháng 4 vls:25 april vo:Prilul 25 wa:25 d' avri war:Abril 25 xal:Мөрн сарин 25 yi:25סטן אפריל yo:25 April zh:4月25日 zh-min-nan:4 goe̍h 25 ji̍t zh-yue:4月25號